


untitled

by Decapitated_Cheshire, rohjisuns



Series: love you [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, tags/pairings will be added, there's a good amount of death in this lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2018-10-31 13:56:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10900740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decapitated_Cheshire/pseuds/Decapitated_Cheshire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rohjisuns/pseuds/rohjisuns
Summary: drabble set one





	1. trois

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decapitated_Cheshire wrote this one.

youngho knew taeyong liked to cook. he just didn’t know what.  
when taeyong invited youngho to dinner, youngho texted taeil to see if he could go.  
when youngho got no response, he didn't worry. taeil sometimes lost his head in the clouds and forgot to text back.  
taeyong welcomed youngho inside but when he asked if he could help taeyong carry the food, he was promptly told that the kitchen contained a surprise for after dinner. the food was marvelous. a simple stew with meat and carrots complemented with a sweet wine with a bitter tang. the meat was well seasoned and very tender.  
after finishing the wine, youngho leaned back in his chair.  
taeyong got up and started walking to the kitchen. youngho remembering the promised surprise, got up and followed him. once in the kitchen, he stopped.  
next to the cutting board, was a once lovely face, now dead and empty.  
his taeil, his lovely taeil was- - -  
beside him taeyong spoke quietly.  
“he had such a tender heart. how did it taste?”


	2. trois

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dotae / 122 words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no regrets. written in less than an hour. not proofread lol

when dongyoung died, taeyong was crushed. he regretted his death, resented himself for it.

he didn’t regret killing him as much after he had stopped gurgling, stopped breathing. but taeyong still regretted it. he knows he shouldn’t have, but, dongyoung looked so peaceful, so vulnerable. so delicious. 

taeyong resented himself as he cooked dongyoung’s heart and liver. he resented himself even more at the fact that he thought dongyoung tasted oh so good. tasted as good as he looked. 

taeyong hated himself as he ate him, as he enjoyed every bit of dongyoung. 

the only thing he didn’t eat was dongyoung’s head. he put it in his freezer, alongside five others. they had tasted good, too.


	3. quatre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dota / 154 words

“y’know,” yuta took in a sharp breath, “i don’t understand why lee wanted me to kill this, this thing. i don’t even understand why he wanted me to bring him the body anyway.”

dongyoung snickered. “maybe it’s a gift to his necrophile of a boyfriend. and, it’s good money, so stop complaining, dickface.”

“oh shut up, you know damn well that jaehyun wouldn’t fuck this.” yuta said, gesturing to the beaten, mutilated body thrown over his left shoulder. “there’s no glossed over eyes to stare into.”

“you’ve got a point, asswipe.” dongyoung said with a small laugh. “maybe it’s for captain fuckface to eat.” dongyoung poked at the corpse. “what the hell’d you do to this?”

“ask another question and you’ll find out, dumbass.” yuta threatened half heartedly. 

“oh no, babe, i’m soooo scared.” dongyoung teased. “you love me too much.” 

“i fuckin hate you, cunt,” yuta growled, rolling his eyes.

“yeah, sure, shitface.”


	4. cinq

 “your turn,” taeyong whispered against youngho’s neck, grabbing a kitchen knife off the counter to his right. “i feel sorry for you, knowing you ate your boyfriend and enjoyed all of him..”

 youngho audibly gulped as he felt the cold metal being lightly dragged against his neck, right under his adam’s apple. “you’re sick. you’re so fucking sick,” he breathed out.

 “i’ll take that as a compliment,” taeyong said arrogantly, laughing. “i can’t wait for jaehyun to come home, he would absolutely love to fuck your corpse.”

 “no wonder why you two ended up together...you’re both really fucking sick,” youngho snapped. he sucked in a deep breath as the knife was pressed harder against his neck, as the knife started to cut through his skin.

 “i’ll gladly let jaehyun know that he’s sick, too,” taeyong laughed coldly, pressing the knife against youngho’s neck with more force, slicing through the skin and into his trachea.

 youngho did nothing to stop taeyong. he just wanted to be with taeil. life wasn’t worth living without him. after all, what’s the sun without the moon?


	5. six

 yuta didn’t fulfill his end of the bargain; he paid yuta good money to get him some of his meals. the least yuta could do was give him the bodies untouched, except for the fatal wound instead of the beaten, horribly mutilated things he brought to him.

 “holy fuck taeyong,” yuta gasped, holding the side of his neck. “holy shit, the fuck? what the fuck, what did i do to deserve that?” he wheezed out. “i swear to fucking god, if this is your cannibalistic bullshit--” he was cut off as taeyong stabbed him again, under his adam’s apple.

 “cause, it’s too good of an opportunity, i had to,” taeyong mumbled, dazed by the high of being able to kill again, of being able to get such a good looking meal. it had been about a month since he had finished off youngho’s remains. he needed to get another yummy, delicious looking human. needed to get rid of yuta.

 yuta reached up and grabbed taeyong’s wrist, pushing his hand away from him the best he could, even though he knew he was fighting a battle he was gonna lose. 

 taeyong finally yanked his hand back, immediately stabbing yuta’s chest afterwards. twisting his hand back and forth, he pushed the knife even deeper into yuta’s chest, into his heart. all yuta could do was gurgle out a “fuck you” as blood trickled out of his mouth and nose.

 taeyong watched as yuta finally fell limp, yanking the knife back out as soon as he did. 

 “this is why you should’ve kept your promise.”


	6. sept

 “you dumb fuck,” jaehyun laughed. it was _fun_ , watching taeyong struggle under his grip. taeyong looked so good, grasping jaehyun’s wrist, struggling to breathe. “you thought i wouldn’t notice your little affairs, babe? you thought you could get away with it, hm?”

 “i-i’m sorry,” taeyong managed to rasp out, “please forgive me.” he had tears streaming down his face.

 “you think apologizing and crying is gonna make me forgive you?” jaehyun growled, his grip on taeyong’s throat tightening. “you think so? you really think so?” taeyong shook his head.

 “oh my god, taeyong, you should really think things through, y’know that?” his grip got tighter still. “i never realized you could be such a slut, all to get a little feast. selling out your body, just to kill them and eat them.”

 his grip kept getting tighter and tighter until taeyong went limp. "good riddance," jaehyun whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

jaehyun swore to himself that he would never,  _ ever _ , touch a dead body again after killing taeyong. maybe it was a bit extreme to kill him over being cheated on while he was at work. maybe it wasn't.

after coming across the many bits and pieces of taeyong’s hook ups and one night stands in their apartment, jaehyun had thrown them out. he couldn't stand the stench and taste any longer.

he burned any remaining,  _ rotting _ pieces he found within the apartment the next few months. taeyong was fucking disgusting, he thought to himself upon finding cooked and uncooked meat in various nooks and crannies throughout the apartment.

how he could live with taeyong for years was unbeknownst to him. he regretted spending those years with him even though he was just as sick and twisted as taeyong, if not more; he wouldn't have found as many victims without taeyong.

he regretted all of it. every single time he fucked into one of the cadavers. every single bite of human flesh. every time he and taeyong prowled the streets for victims. 

he couldn't keep on living with so much regret. he didn't know how to forgive himself. he couldn't turn to his friends, as they were killed by taeyong. he didn't want to take his life, but he felt it was his best option in taking steps to forgive himself. 

he held a steak knife in his left hand. his hands were sweaty and shaking. jaehyun slumped against his front door, knife pointed at his julgar. he really didn't want to do this, but he had to. jaehyun couldn't be alone anymore. 

he took deep breaths, moving the knife away from his neck. he wasnt ready. setting the knife down at his side, jaehyun stood up, took one last deep breath, straightened his tie and started getting ready for work.


	8. Chapter 8

“don’t worry, renjun, everything is okay,” jeno whispered to the sobbing boy in his arms. “he deserved it. he kept hurting you, sweetheart, i couldn’t let him keep hurting you.”

“but still,” renjun sobbed, “you didn’t have to k-kill him.”

“yes, but how else was i supposed to make him leave you alone?” jeno said. he felt relieved, knowing that renjun wouldn’t be hurt from the man who had wounded him.  
“he can’t hurt you anymore, baby,” jeno cooed as he put his hand on renjun’s cheek. “you don’t have to worry about him hurting you anymore,” he said, running his hand down renjun’s neck, leaving a large streak of drying blood behind.

“i will get rid of anyone that hurts you, remember that, love.”


End file.
